


Dinosaurios

by Ryugazakei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TsukiHina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryugazakei/pseuds/Ryugazakei
Summary: Ceño fruncido y mirada molesta ¿acaso estaba pensando que el enano rarito era adorable? Pff, claro que no, solo se estaba burlando de su altura mentalmente, sí, eso era.





	Dinosaurios

Tendría que pasar toda la tarde con el enano rarito del volei, y toda la culpa la tenía el traidor de Yamaguchi.

Todo porqué a su mejor amigo se le había ocurrido la idea de tener una cita con Kageyama aquel día. No, no podía ser al día siguiente ni la próxima semana, tenía que ser ese mismo día. A veces se imaginaba como es que esos dos, Kageyama y Yamaguchi, terminaron juntos. Otras veces se la pasaba pensando que Kageyama consentía mucho a Tadashi.

Como aquel día, Kageyama estaba planeando entrenar unas horas con Hinata, pero una de esas extrañas miradas de Yamaguchi bastó para que pospusiera el entrenamiento y saliera corriendo atrás de su novio.

Chasqueó la lengua irritado. Hinata no paraba de hablar sobre alguna tontería a la que, definitivamente, no le estaba prestando atención.

— ... y le dije a Natsu que el Tiranosaurio Rex es el mayor dinosaurio que existió, y ella quedó con "¡Wahhh!", y me sentí el mejor hermano del mundo — el enano afirmaba.

Se suponía que tendría que ser un tranquilo paseo por el centro comercial pero estaba resultando todo lo contrario; con Hinata dejando salir "¡Wahhs!" y "¡Woahhs!" por cada cosa simple que veía.

Ahora estaban frente a una tienda de juegos, específicamente frente al aparador donde se encontraban los tan aclamados dinosaurios,los cuales habían dado inicio al monólogo de Shoyo.

Chasqueo la lengua nuevamente, ese enano sí que lo irritada. Si bien no lo hacia tanto como inicialmente. Y también debía admitir que su persistencia y resistencia a la hora de jugar era admirable, que su alegría era contagiosa, incluso para alguien tan cascarrabias con él; que su baja estatura junto a sus sonrisas resultaba en un conjunto muy ador- ...

Ceño fruncido y mirada molesta ¿acaso estaba pensando que el enano rarito era adorable? Pff, claro que no, solo se estaba burlando de su altura mentalmente, sí, eso era.

— Uhm ... ¿Tsukishima? — habló inseguro Hinata.

— ¿Que? — frío y conciso, Tsukishima aún intentaba asegurar que solo se estaba burlando de la altura de Hinata mentalmente.

— Sobre los dinosaurios ... ¿el Tiranosaurio fue el mayor, cierto? — preguntó inseguro, si bien era que quería ser el mejor hermano del mundo, no se perdonaría si le mintiera a Natsu.

— Claro que no idiota. El más grande hasta ahora descubierto es el Argentinosaurus y medía 33 metros — la respuesta salió disparada, cualquier idiota lo sabría, aunque tratándose de Hinata ...

— Woahh ¿en serio? ¡Era enorme! ¡Wahh! Natsu se pondrá muy feliz al saberlo — casi, casi se podía ver los brillitos en los ojos de Hinata, y Tsukishima se sintió orgulloso de ser el responsable de esa alegría.— Hey Tsukishima ¿puedes contarme más sobre los dinosaurios? — el pequeño esperaba ansioso la respuesta. 

Sin pensar mucho Tsukishima respondió afirmativamente, igual de ansioso para compartir sus conocimientos sobre los animales prehistóricos.

— Claro ¿porque no? — se encogió de hombros, aparentemente desinteresado y hasta hastiado por la pregunta.

La respuesta de Hinata fue una sonrisa, de las más grandes y brillantes que Tsuki había visto del pequeño, causando que curvara sus labios en algo que tendría que parecer una sonrisa.

Tal vez no se la pasaría tan mal como lo había imaginado, eso sí, Yamaguchi se las pagaría. Pero hasta eso soportaría la irritante (agradable) y aburrida (interesante) compañía de Hinata.

 

•••••

 

Yo ... no pude resistir ...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lamento las fallas de ortografía y si alguno no tiene sentido, así mismo lamento si quedó muy OCC 

 

Gracias por leer.


End file.
